Set in Stone
by LC Black
Summary: UP! He was her brother. Always was, always will be. But he still didn't think that should stop him. Why should it? He had fought many things before. Now he was going to fight for the heart of his beautiful sister Cagalli. KC/AL
1. Back Together Again

**Set in Stone**  
_Linna Celestea Black_

**Chapter 1: Back Together Again**

If there were any feeling I felt right now, it was most likely sadness. I was stuck on the side where I had no right, no freedom having the chance to be with her, but as long as I could stare at her everyday, I was fine with it.

With Lacus holding my arm warmly, I watched as Cagalli began walking towards Athrun, a calm looking demanding it's own freedom. She was finally calm, able to control what was left of her emotions.

On the other side were Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin standing behind Athrun, alongside other ZAFT soldiers. Beside me was Lacus, Captain Ramius, Commander La Flaga and Miriallia and the rest of the Archangel, waiting for Cagalli to return.

We watched as the two got close enough and then gazed at one another for a few minutes, and a piercing stab of envy forced itself against me, and I held back a twitch. The surroundings felt awkward, but then Athrun spoke.

"It's nice to see you again Cagalli…" He whispered, smiling strangely, which made me not comprehend his emotions, but I still stared at her, waiting to see her reaction.

"You too Athrun…"

Once again, they stared at each other but then this time hugged softly, her head resting against his chest, and his chin against the top of her head. Lacus smiled happily for them, but I smiled unhappily, almost painfully. I for sure was happy to see Cagalli find common ground with Athrun again, but for some reason I had felt a twinge of hope to finally be with her once again, and alas it was broken.

Shinn's eyes seemed to show a twinge of anger as I stared into those bloodshot eyes, large and emotionless, probably pulling back the anger he felt towards Cagalli still piercing through his chest. I doubted he'd ever be able to like her, but he at least found calm with her, but not in the way Athrun did.

Lunamaria seemed to have a pleasant smile on her face, probably pleased to see Athrun finding happiness even after that whole war of sadness and agony for him. He was happy with Cagalli against him, and like the others, he wasn't afraid to prove it.

Meyrin, out of shock, held a calm face, but then smiled herself as she watched with peaceful eyes at the hug, no note of agony in her eyes or expression. I did notice a pang of shock for just a second, but everything went back to her usual, calm expression.

Turning to Miriallia, the captain and the commander, I saw nothing special. Miriallia held soft eyes with a warm smile, while Commander La Flaga had a grin spreading across his face. The captain seemed to have the same smile as Miriallia, and so I turned back to Athrun and Cagalli.

They pulled apart from the brief hug, and then, if I saw correctly, stared at the lips of the other. It seemed awkward, but then they turned off and walked away, Cagalli's face a flushed rose as she began to walk gracefully, the sound of her heels tapping against the floor. She walked right to me, and I hugged her softly, she returning it quietly.

I loved this feeling, to have her close to me, and she stared at me softly and turned back to the other side. The two stared at each other from that 7-metre difference, and I stared at Athrun happily.

The connection broke, and both the sides turned off, Athrun and the rest walking back to the PLANTS ship that brought them here, while we walked off to the Archangel.

As we got in the hallways, I slowly walked away from Lacus, telling her I had to do something, but then found Cagalli close by and I hugged her again, smiling at her awkwardly.

"I'm happy for you Cagalli…" I whispered, holding back that shooting pain piercing through my chest.

Her blonde hair pumped as she hopped up gleefully, and her eyes twinkled with light beauty. I stared at her with total rage, angry that she did not see by pain, but it was pushed aside by my "happiness."

"Thank you…"

I smiled at her graceful smile, and then began to look at her body as we hugged again, staring at every detail, every curve, every muscle, every bone. There was nothing about Cagalli that was unattractive, but I wasn't something that caught her attention. Of course I wasn't anything to her but her brother, her sole family left…

I was Kira…I was never to be more, nor less. That's all I ever was…Kira.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My very first Kira x Cagalli & Athrun x Lacus story ever. For this story, Set in Stone, it bases entirely on Kira and Cagalli, with very minimal Athrun and Lacus. That pairing will be in a side story that should begin when I finish chapter 5 or 6. I'm really busy with everything I must do, but I promise I'll try to fit it in my short computer time.

Please note that later on, it won't be as depressing. Also, that last part where Kira found Cagalli attractive as he examined every part, please don't take that the wrong way.

I don't have much more to say, except that I'll be replying to the reviews shortly in the author's notes, and for you to please review with criticism and ideas. Even flames are accepted, except those with flames bashing the pairings, plot or characters. You can bash everything else, the way I portrayed the characters, and the setting, but none of those three things above.

One more note: If anyone has any thoughts on how to help me improve (basically criticism), please send me a PM, since I am looking for a beta reader. Thanks!

Please review!

Sincerely,

Linna Celestea Black


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Set in Stone  
**_Linna Celestea Black_

Now just so you know, don't bash me for mentioning Kira x Fllay in this chapter. I'm still a fan of them, and a fan of Kira x Cagalli (more KC than KF). Now I warn you, future chapters become much more lemony, and soon the rating shall be changed.

_---_

**Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret**

I felt a cold hand slip down my cheek as I awoke, and I turned to see Lacus at my side, lying down. My body was shrill from something, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what. She looked at me with a chuckle and pressed her lips against my forehead. Never has Lacus gone farther than kissing me on the cheek or the forehead, and suddenly, I appreciated that. Kisses were meant to be special, and I suppose that's why I kissed…

My thoughts averted to the dark pink-headed girl with a smile, her bright eyes glistening with mischief and beauty…Fllay Allster.

She was the one person who could fill up that empty wound in my chest that still stood from Cagalli's warmth and affection…and she knew how to love and thrill in a whole knew way. There was no doubt that I loved Fllay, but that love can never compare to how I feel for Cagalli. If only Cagalli understood that…

By the time I woke up, I was already asleep, dreaming of the night that I harboured Fllay. It was insane, and now I realise stupid. If anything, I was blind to believe that Fllay could take over Cagalli in my heart, but then again, it was thrilling. The way we moved with one another, I saw Cagalli on the other side of me, her warm, juicy lips curled up into a large grin as her lips were pressed against mine. Even Fllay's words made me want to hold her.

"You move well, boy," she grinned, and I began to hear an alarm. Her head nodded softly as I jumped up and pulled on my clothes. By that moment, I never knew her true intentions.

"Kira, wake up!" a trill voice cried, and I jumped out of bed, by the time I was on the floor, Cagalli's hands were over mine, and our lips were close to touching. My head shook quickly to see if anyone was there, and I moved my lips forehead, only to hit heads with the beautiful, blonde beau before me.

Little tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed her forehead, her legs placed out in an awkward position – for me at least. I imagined kissing those little tears away as I cradled her in my arms, then pressing my lips against hers and feeling the way her lips moved, to go deeper into my love trance than ever before.

Cagalli whimpered a bit, before forcing herself up on the forehead. She then noticed my forehead and gasped. I pressed my fingers against it to realise there was blood dripping off the skin.

I hoped for Cagalli to find a band-aid and step her body closer to mine, or at least for her to hug me or kiss me to make me feel better. Instead, she grabbed a patch and medical tape, and quickly wrapped it around my head, not even letting me see the moment.

Talk about hardheaded.

"I'm sorry Kira!" Cagalli whispered, looking down at the ground and then at me, her huge eyes glistening at me. I shook it off and stepped closer. She stared with worry – and something I noted as passion – as I began shaking my head.

"I'm fine," I assured her, and she nodded softly. Pressing her hand against the patch, I realised her hands were quite cold. She winced, and I clasped my hands over hers, and she smiled at me softly. "C'mon, let's eat breakfast and get you ready for work."

Softly, Cagalli smiled and stood up, still holding my hand – which gave me a rush through my veins – and then we walked closer towards the kitchen. I dropped her hand and I thought I heard a whine, but I shrugged it off easily, obligating myself not to reveal too much.

"Morning Kira," Lacus smiled until she turned around and gasped. "What happened?"

"Collision," I chuckled, and Cagalli glowered at me. Not bothering, I smelled eggs and smiled at Lacus, who then kissed me on the cheek as Cagalli looked at the time. "Are you seeing Athrun anytime soon?"

Wondering why I even asked that question, Cagalli pursed her soft, rosy lips. "I'm guessing he's taking me to the ball in southern Germany. Athrun's German, did you know?"

I shook my head softly, and then cringed when I thought of the fact that they would dance together, hand in hand. Never had I been so jealous of them before, but maybe now that they're both turning twenty – our birthday being only two weeks away – and that they may get married, I suppose this envy threw up in my face.

"Well, he's invited me there, and he said there'll be some sort of surprise. I'm excited to what it might be," she grinned. I nod in a trance, and then snap out of it and smile.

"Cool," I whisper, and turn to Lacus, who hands me some French toast. "Thank you Lacus."

"Of course Kira. Cagalli, French toast?" She queried, and then my sister turned away, hiding her blushing face from our impossibly fast eyes. Cagalli nodded, and then sat at the table. I followed after her and sat down beside her, eating my breakfast.

It seemed as if Cagalli was imagining the possibilities of Athrun's surprise, because when she got her French toast, she whispered something like 'proposal'. Her eyes glittered with enthusiasm, and Lacus touched her shoulder. Cagalli looked at us as Lacus sat across from me.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled. "Um, Kira, I'm going to get dressed."

I nodded as she grabbed her French toast and ran into her room, and I sighed, looking at Lacus. "She seems love-struck. It's a sign of true love," she beamed, and then reached out from under the table to touch my hand. My fingers trailed over hers as I took the last piece of French toast and swallowed it. Lacus chuckled softly and leaned closer.

Instantly, I thought of kissing her. I knew Cagalli had kissed Athrun at least three times by now – one of those times being last name – and though I did go far enough with Fllay, maybe if I kissed Lacus, I could fall in love with her. Maybe I could forget about Cagalli and live my own, true life.

No…there was no chance I would fall in love with someone other than Cagalli. She was my life, my soul, my meaning. Without her, I was just Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Strike Freedom, while with her beside my side; I was Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Strike Freedom, and a lover and peacemaker at the same time.

"Thanks for breakfast Lacus," I smiled, and she nodded softly. Sensing a hint of envy in her eyes, I kissed her nose and made her cheeks tint red. Chuckling, I left the room.

No way was I letting Lacus figure it out. My dreams of Cagalli were to stay hidden and secretive.

I then remembered my night of harbouring Fllay, and then I thought of holding on to Cagalli once again. Her face red and breathless as she moaned my name as I touched her everywhere, and she would look into my eyes and whisper three words that I've always wanted to hear.

"I love you,"

And so we would continue the night forever, no one daring to enter in our fun and heated pleasure.

As I walked past Cagalli's room, I realised that my face was red from my secretive and embarrassing thoughts. I continued to wonder whether or not to walk in that moment and do it that instant, admit to Cagalli and then go to work, kick everyone out and let my dreams come true.

I soon realised that those thoughts were supposed to stay in my mind. I had my dirty little secret…

Now just if I knew Cagalli's…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Guess who's back! Yes, after 6 months of boredom and RPing, I'm finally back to my GS/GSD stories, and with new ideas and intentions. Even after everything, I'm determined to make my stories huge. Now if you read my profile, you will know more about my works, and about my apologies and thoughts. Soon enough, more GS/GSD stories will up.

I also have a new vibe, and the story will go to M-rating. My other GS/GSD stories that have already been posted are still in progress, so always note about my ideas! Just keep in mind, there are lemony scenes, and I apologise sincerely for the Kira x Fllay. I won't state what goes on in the next chapter, but please, bear with me. It should be up soon, cause I'm just dying to write more!

_**Replies:**_

_Midnight Insanity_

Sorry I didn't write your full name, it wouldn't allow me to for some reason.

Yes I've realised it has added up, and I adore this pairing so much! They are only too cute together, and no other pairing can compare (at least not in GS/GSD). Yeah, sorry for the late update, but here I am, once again! The next chapter should be up in the next 48 hours...I hope. I make no promises, but it won't be another 6 months...I am quite busy though, so be cautious.

_ILikeIt_

I've completed it! Your review really gave me a boost as I always re-read it. Now here it is, Set in Stone, chapter 2. I feel really bad making it M-rated, but I haven't written something M in such a long time. Maybe I'll make it minimal. Sorry, but thanks for the review once again!

_whitelilies_

Ooh...I feel so proud to have a review from someone like you! You made my day when I realised the review was from you, and I was clapping my hands so much! I hope you don't mind about my other character inserts, but then again, Kira is the boy (other than Athrun, who has caught too many females already). Kira x Cagalli will rule (at some point!).

Thank you all!

Sincerely,

Linna Celestea Black


	3. Close

**Set in Stone**_  
Linna Celestea Black_

**Chapter 3: Close**

"Surprise seeing you here."

The voice and tone startled me for a moment, and I looked up at Athrun. There was this strange look, something almost envious, in his eye. Quickly disregarding his expression, I smiled back at my once extremely close friend.

"I wouldn't say so, considering the fact it is my house," I teased selfishly. _My house, until Cagalli marries him_, I thought.

"You're right," he smiled back. "I'll rephrase that so it doesn't sound as awkward and as if we don't even know each other."

It had been a long time I was sure. Even after departing Orb for the second time and leaving Cagalli heartbroken, Athrun still was close to me in every possible manner. I never took my jealousy to the point of rage, and I never expected things to go too far.

Yet since he returned a month ago, my dear friend has become more of a distant acquaintance as he slowly became Cagalli's boyfriend and, yet again, bodyguard.

"It's nice to see you again," I grinned, catching the words off his tongue. Athrun reached out his hand and I grabbed it, standing up from this comfortable seat I was in.

It was only then that I realised where I was, and how Athrun was dressed. His tuxedo was a darker colour, and his hair was ruffled but sharp, just like how it had always been. His charming smile was no longer that, but more of a darkening grimace.

"Is something wrong?"

Athrun and I looked over his shoulder to see Cagalli in an astonishing gown that – I was sure – Lacus had sewn. Her hair was held up in a bun, with strands of hair encircling her face, giving the heir of something similar to relaxation.

"No," Athrun replied a bit too quickly and – from what I could procure – harshly.

The blonde cocked her brow before Athrun walked over towards her and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and went to turn on the engine.

"He's tense…" Cagalli sighed. "Or nervous. Whichever it is, I don't think he's going to propose."

This time it was I who cocked my brow. "Nervous of what?"

"He was called back to PLANTS. They wanted to him enrol him as chairman, but he declined the offer. Athrun's afraid that he's going to be found soon at the ball and they're going to take him away."

For some not-so strange reason, I was relieved. It made sense as to why he was so awkward beside me earlier, and it gave me more time to think of a plan to stop the proposal.

"Kira…"

The way she said my name, innocence and vulnerability mixed together, made me blush. Luckily for me, Cagalli didn't look up from her slippers. Instead, I walked towards her and hugged her tightly, my chin over her ear. The mint-scented, warm brother against my neck would've made me shiver if I didn't feel so bad for her.

"Cagalli, things will be fine. I'm sure the time will come when necessary," I reassured her in the most positive tone I could pull off. She looked up at me with her golden-brown eyes and smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. I flicked them away and smiled, "Don't ruin your makeup."

She grinned and hugged me again, pulling me away the second the door opened and Athrun came in.

"Ready?" he grinned.

"Of course," she replied.

I watched as the two walked out of the house, his arm around her waist a bit too securely, and the door closed shut behind them.

The lingering scent of loneliness practically choked me before I dropped on the couch and forced myself to fall asleep.

--

By the time I woke up, it was dawn. I heard Lacus's cool voice humming in the kitchen as I jumped up and looked at the clock. It was a bit after seven, and rays from the sun barely streamed in through the dark curtains.

"Kira?" her singsong voice called out.

I followed the sound of sizzling eggs and walked in to see Lacus. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She grinned brightly, flashing her white pearls and twirled. "Athrun tells me he had an amazing night."

"He did, did he?" I grumbled, but she overlooked this easy. Her hair shined as the rays seeped through the white, almost translucent, kitchen curtains. She closed her eyes and flipped the eggs, her cheeks a darker shade of pink.

"Yes. He told me the drinks were fantastic, and the food was splendid. Apparently Cagalli has become a better dancer."

I shut my eyes and leaned against the counter top. The thought of dancing with Cagalli made me shiver, that same minty breath trailing up my neck as her hands held me close to her. Her lips mouthed my name in a seductive way, her eyes half shut and her face inches away from mine.

Heaven, some would consider. But heaven was too far, and neither of us was dead. It shocked me how easily the night could come that Cagalli and I danced.

"…it was almost as if it never happened. A dream, sort of."

I fluttered my eyes and looked at Lacus, waiting to see if she'd say anymore before asking, "Where is Athrun now?"

"Outside, drinking coffee."

"Mind if I go out there?"

"Of course, we have to wait until Cagalli wakes up before we eat breakfast anyways."

I smiled and walked out of the kitchen out to the deck, where Athrun sat sipping coffee and looking out at the surroundings.

"Well look whose up and running," he chuckled, not turning around. I smiled and sat across from him before he finally turned to me. "Do anything last night?" he teased.

It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about, but as soon as it hit me, I was quick on my feet to decline.

Athrun chuckled and sipped his coffee again.

"You seem to be in a better mood," I pointed out. "I'm assuming last night was good?"

"Amazing," he smiled. "It was amazing, there's no doubt. Your sister is an amazing dancer by the way. It's almost as if she's been practicing."

"So I've heard," I smiled falsely. Even after much time, Athrun would know whether or not I was telling the truth with a simple smile. But now, he seemed in his own land, his eyes distant and his face somewhat…sweaty. His cheeks were the same as Lacus's, a darker tone of pink than usual.

It then hit me.

"You two only danced, right?"

Athrun's eyes shot towards me and he declined what I was implying. "Don't worry Kira, I'll wait until I marry your sister before I take anything away from her."

It was honesty. There was no denying it. His eyes were being as honest as could be, but there was some glimmer of something else. Deceit maybe? It was different though, not the kind to where he would be lying to me, or the type of deceit where he left us. It was something new, as if he was hiding something.

Relief surged through me as I heard Cagalli and Lacus step outside as the sun radiated warmth against their skin. Lacus's cheeks were the same, but I inspected to see if Cagalli was hiding anything.

Nothing at all, but as I caught myself staring at her, I couldn't pull away. Her hair was ruffled and her lips opened into an "O" as she yawned and sat down to the only seat left.

The one beside me.

She grinned at me brightly and whispered, "Good morning," as if she only wanted me to hear. I nodded back to her and watched as Athrun eyed her curiously. I looked back at her again, feeling the warmth radiate off her skin and onto me, and the cold shiver almost flew up my spine.

Talk about lack of self-control.

I sighed and returned to my meal, which looked a lot like eggs and pancakes, though I was too unsure as my thoughts were lost on Cagalli.

God, I needed help.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'm awake. I suppose you could say that. Thank you to whitelilies for giving me the urge to write this again. It bothers me a bit how I made a month jump, but I suppose I was too lost and confused to write anything to make another chapter 3. Soon, the version of Set in Stone (Lacus and Athrun style) will be up soon, the moment I think of a name. When that happens, well, be sure to watch for some awesome AL shit :)

It's short. I do realise that. I prefer it this way, to be honest.

Review :) Bash, Criticise, or just post a short sentence, because reviews are rare nowadays.

Chapter 4 will be up in a bit.

_LC Black :)_


	4. A Spontaneous Moment Part 1

**Set in Stone**  
_Linna __Celestea__ Black_

**Chapter 4: A Spontaneous Moment Part 1**

The drive was long. I could feel the rain brushing against my skin as the window was just a bit ajar. No matter how much I wanted to, I'd always have a few glances at Cagalli beside me. Her hair was brushed to the side as she dozed off, her eyelashes fluttering at every breath.

"So is there anything you'd like to say to me?" Athrun said from behind me. I looked briefly at my sister's boyfriend before turning back to the road. "I was expecting some sort of life lesson from you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not overprotective. I trust Cagalli's decision with you."

"I love how you immediately knew who I was talking about."

My eyes widened for a brief moment, and just short enough for Athrun to miss it.

"That is all you ever talk about with me lately. I've never had a decent conversation with you."

I could feel the intensity rising in the car. Like a stuffy, noxious gas that was slowly finding the right time to dart into your lungs and kill you. As I quickened my pace down the freeway, the patter of the rain did as well. I stared at the road, not daring to look at Cagalli from the corner of my eye in case of Athrun catching me in the mirror.

"Are you calling Cagalli indecent?"

I rolled my eyes a bit too quick for that one, knowing that he was going to say that.

"No, I'm just saying she's the only connection we have now. Might as well be the thing that's pushing us apart," I sighed and finally rode into the driveway of Athrun's cottage. Nothing was said after that.

It was several days earlier that Lacus proposed the idea of going to Athrun's cottage. It technically being her own, as their parents bought it when the two were engaged. Either way, the deal was set before I could put in a word. It was a day afterwards that we arrived.

"Is Cagalli alright?" Lacus wondered as she stared at her blonde friend. Her eyes were tinted grey, foggy, I suppose you could say. "She looks a bit sick."

"She's fine." Athrun said hastily. "I'll take her to bed."

I looked at him cautiously. Overprotective, wasn't that the word I used? Like a father. My eyes widened at the epiphany. How long was it when I questioned him about his sexual life with Cagalli? Maybe a week?

Brushing off the painful feeling in my gut, I walked up to Lacus and gently kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks turned rosy and I finally felt some warmth in me all day. After hours on end of Athrun and Cagalli together, his hand tight around her shoulder, Lacus sure could make up for the sickening feeling.

"She's fine. She promised me she'll be up in a bit," Athrun trotted down the steps with a worried look. I brushed it aside again, hoping it was just his common brotherly worry for her. "I'll go bring her some tea and an icepack."

"How about I do it?" I grumbled. I grabbed tealeaves and a poured fresh hot water into one of the bigger mugs. Then I grabbed the icepack Lacus left on the table and walked upstairs. Nothing Athrun said came to me. I just walked up the steps into Cagalli's bedroom and walked over to see her face red and heated. Her breaths unsteady, I gently nudged her arm and saw her eyes flutter open.

Turning from me to the tea, her lips parted to say something, but I shut her up quickly as I helped her sit up and put the icepack on her head. She moaned a bit and all loving feeling was replaced by my brotherly instinct. I slowly handed her the tea and held onto her hand in case of it spilling. She smiled softly and pressed the edge of the teacup to her lips. I smiled.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?"

I expected hesitation. I expected her to answer to quick. All I got was a thoughtful look and then a weary laugh, the last thing that I expected.

"Don't worry Kira, I'm still a virgin. I'm not ready for that yet."

My eyes widened and smiled as Cagalli wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. Her nose and lips dug into my neck and I felt my blood quicken. Everything inside me pulsed as I pulled her closer to me and I carefully held onto her.

"I'm not even sure he loves me," she sighed considerately, and she chuckled again. "But that's not something I wear on about. It's good. I'm fine with how I am."

The two of us would drabble on about who was older for ages. I never took it seriously, it was never obvious. She would have her moments and I would mine. For once in all my life, I felt farther and closer to my sister than ever before. It was warm, this feeling. I finally felt that she was my sister, my _elder_ sister.

"That's good," I grinned softly. She pulled away and coughed dryly before taking another sip. Her face cooled a bit, and she took off the icepack. Lying down, she turned her back to me and slowly fell asleep. When I was positive that she was resting, I gently kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

--

"Morning!" her cheerful laugh greeted me. I opened my eyes to her with a cup of tea and breakfast.

"I would've expected an icepack," I grinned. Cagalli jeered and placed the tray of food on my lap.

"Lucky you, you coordinator."

"You would assume," I whispered, and then took a bit of the pancakes. Looking behind her briefly, I saw nothing but the dim light of the kitchen downstairs. "Where are Lacus and Athrun?"

She turned around to see where I was staring at, and then replied, "Downstairs in the kitchen. You were still asleep when breakfast was ready, so we ate and then I brought this up for you. Thanks for yesterday. I felt amazing this morning."

My heart skipped a beat in the most cliché way I could imagine, and yet it was what I wanted. She sat down beside me on my bed and leaned against the wall. Her propped legs were practically in my lap as she leaned against the wall.

"Don't give me too much credit. It might go to my head," I winked. Cagalli rolled her eyes and gave me a kidding stern look.

"As if we haven't seen that. Oh all-mighty ultimate coordinator who was spared us all!"

Without a second to spare, we both broke into a fit of laughter as the two were silenced downstairs. It didn't bother us. We both laughed on and then I caught her staring at me.

The feeling? Amazement, bliss, pure joy, whichever term you preferred, it was magic. The questionable thought was whether she noticed how long we stared at each other for that long moment. I couldn't help but feel everything pulse again as she nudged her body over so she was lying down beside me. We stared at each other again, and I could feel that a kiss was coming.

Did it? I would've wished. She simply stared at me before closing her eyes. I listened to her heavy breathing and knew that this was as close as it got for us. Her hand slid over mine, I convinced myself that it was subconsciously, and gripped it tight.

I felt love when I was with Lacus. She was a childhood crush. You always love that girl in the cute flowing dresses as she rolls in flowers. You _never_ crush on the girl in ripped jeans and a green t-shirt who rolls in mud.

I felt love when I was with Fllay. She was your teenage sweetheart. She would strut down the hall with her long hair and amazing looks, and all boys would drawl after her. With her alluring looks, she would capture your heart and you would feel proud that you were with her.

Then, I felt love with Cagalli. She was that girl you meet in the most spontaneous moment, you stare at each other, and you wish you could kiss her. She would be exclusive, but you knew she was the one.

Lacus and Fllay could, no would, never compare.

In the heat of the moment, I couldn't help but lean in too close. She widened her eyes, but then they softened and she broke the little space between us.

In the battle of whether this was right, I let all logic go and felt instinct rush through my veins. It had been years since I kissed a girl, but even beforehand, they never compared to this. All I felt was her one hand over mine, the other pulling me further in the kiss as she pulled me in.

It was still quiet downstairs, but whether or not the two would come upstairs didn't matter. Her leg slid up mine and wrapped over my waist. I broke past her lips and let my tongue slide through, and Cagalli's soft gasp forced me to pull away.

Our heavy breaths were the only rhythm I could keep to. Her face rose red as we stared. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head into my neck.

"Kira?"

I was awaiting something romantic. I felt superbly happy. I felt joyous. I felt amazed. I felt like I was in love. She avoided my gaze as her next words past her lips.

"This never happened."

She sat up and slowly walked out of the room, hesitantly, as if she was wondering whether or not she should. I felt my heart rip in two.

I should've seen it coming.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I lied. I guess you could kinda guess that. Are you happy? I am.

This is just the first chapter in this "section". Part 2, which probably won't be liked by most of you Kira x Cagalli fans, will be up right now.I'

I'm back. c:


	5. A Spontaneous Moment Part 2

**Set in Stone**  
_Linna __Celestea__ Black_

**Chapter 5: A Spontaneous Moment Part 2**

Unlike the common weather of the past few days, the sky was bright and the breeze was fresh. I slid my feet into the water when I looked back at Lacus. Her head was covered by a straw-sewn sun hat, and her lower body was covered in a wrap.

She sat down beside me on the sand and leaned her head against my shoulder after taking her hat off. Her feet slipped into the water, one leg over mine, and we listened to the waves.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded. I didn't do much else. She looked at me with a worried look but let it pass.

"Kira, I…"

"Don't worry about it Lacus. Men have their hormones too," I winked. She looked up and brought open a small smile, but we both knew there was something more. Hopefully, she didn't know what that "more" was.

"It's hard Kira. It's hard, to watch that a couple like Athrun and Cagalli, who's been through so many difficulties, are soon to get married and that…"

"They're getting married?"

Lacus hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Athrun told me the other day. He decided he was going to propose sometime soon."

I was crushed. It was a for sure. It was something I was so neatly trying to avoid, and especially after what happened the other day; I knew there was no chance of convincing her to _not_ marry him.

"I'm just jealous that even when we're stronger, they always go further."

Not wanting to know what she was thinking about, I looked past the horizon at the cloudless sky. The sun was still vibrant and strong, and I squinted my eyes as if I were looking for something. Lacus made a quick little sigh, not too overdramatic, and stood up. She pulled off the wrap and stepped into the water, carefully swooshing water over her rosy skin.

Without a second glance, I followed after her. There was no denying that Lacus was beautiful. Her perfectly framed lips were things that I dreamt about often. I was never going to deny that I loved Lacus. She was beauty. She was grace. There was nothing wrong with her, as far as physical traits come. She just wasn't Cagalli.

Personality-wise, I wouldn't lie about her flaws. I suppose she was a bit too peaceful for me. That might've done me good, but it just didn't fit. I didn't fit with Lacus well enough for us to become anything more than what we were. Would we? Who knew? The day might come when Cagalli and Athrun are long gone in this spontaneous marriage that I couldn't overrule, and I finally decided to propose to Lacus. If that did come, then so be it.

Reality struck me when I leaned in closer to Lacus and she smiled at me brightly. We swam deeper in and I caught myself trapped by her blue gaze. The colour of her eyes was much more beautiful than that of the water. We swam in deeper, but still shallow enough for us to be able to stand. Just our shoulders and our heads out of the water, Lacus slipped, and fell right against me.

To this we laughed, but caught ourselves closer than ever. My hand right on her thigh, and her arms wrapped perfectly around my neck, she looked up at me and for the first time that I had ever imagined, we kissed.

It felt wrong. Not that I was kissing Lacus, _that_ was amazing. It felt wrong that the whole time that we found our lips moving so accurately against the others, Cagalli was the only thing I could think of.

Breaking free, we stared at each other again. She pulled away but didn't break the gaze. Smiling, she mouthed a thank you, and took my hand as we swam to shore. It was hard to not feel myself closer to Lacus in that moment. Her steps were less precise, and her body was less graceful. She was almost in a trance, confused.

Not taking this to heart, I grabbed her hand and walked back up to the cottage with her.

"Thank you Kira," she whispered softly. I nodded my head very lightly. "I've always wanted this."

I felt crushed. Not like before, because of the ominous fact I learned only minutes earlier. No, because I had betrayed Lacus. I had betrayed everything that was built over the course of four adventurous years. Not only because I kissed Cagalli, but because I had thought of only of her and me, only what would happen between my sister and I.

So the only way I could make up for it was to lie.

"So have I."

Her smile brightened, but the confusion from earlier still hadn't vanished. She reached out for my hand and brought it to her cheek. The warmth radiated off her body like a halo long before I actually touched her.

We walked inside, her hand so neatly placed inside mine, as I felt guilt, anger, and my own sense of confusion wash over my whole body.

--

Do you know the feeling when something doesn't fit well? When there's something being hidden from you, and you know that they're hiding it, but you can't put your finger on it?

That's exactly what I felt when I walked into the room and Lacus so neatly pulled her hand out of mine. Right in front of us was Athrun and Cagalli, watching something on the news. I yawned a bit, and the two turned around to see us.

"Welcome back, have a good time?" Cagalli smiled. I had a feeling she saw what happened, but ignored it.

"Yes, thank you," Lacus smiled back. Cagalli stood up and reached for Lacus's hand. We all knew that it meant she wanted to talk. About what? Hopefully neither would mention that I had kissed them both. At least I was almost sure that Cagalli wouldn't. She cared too dearly for Lacus and – hopefully – me.

As the two walked up the steps, I sat down beside Athrun.

"We didn't hear your answer."

I looked at him and acted innocent. Another cliché move by Kira Yamato! He caught on instantly, and I felt familiarity at his chuckle.

"We…kissed. It was a first," I whispered. His eyes widened, I assumed of shock, but then calmed. He was shaking a bit, but I didn't really pay much attention. "It was, amazing."

I lied again. Or at least I thought it was a lie. It _was_ amazing. Gorgeous, spontaneous, outright captivating, but not anything close to how I felt in the brief moment I kissed the beautiful blonde who sat upstairs. At least before she snapped my heart like a twig.

"Congratulations," he smiled, and then looked straight up at Cagalli and Lacus. I did as well, expecting – or hoping – to see a similar reaction from Cagalli. Instead, I saw her smiling brighter than I would've ever imagined. A heart breaking moment, not as bittersweet as the last.

"So how about we go out tonight?" Lacus queried. I looked from her to outside, feigning anticipation after I nodded quickly like a little boy waiting for candy. She smiled and turned to Athrun, who nodded, less enthusiastically than I did. I assumed it was already agreed with Cagalli.

So that night we were dressed in tuxedos and lounging dresses, and walked out of the cottage with pride. I didn't feel too right with the current situation, standing beside two girls I just recently kissed. Was I proud for both occasions? Yes. Was I proud that the occasions were so close together? No.

None of us had our arms linked in a "couple" manner. We all just stepped into the car, Athrun and I up front, with Lacus and Cagalli in the back.

This was going to be hell of a night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And here's part 2. Feel free to bash c: I personally don't like KL, but it was a step that needed to be taken for the progression of the story. I hope you see it the same way. Anywho, please review to my not-so marvelous work.

And by the way, I'd like to thank those amazing reviewers who helped me write these past two chapters. If not for you, there would no longer be a Set in Stone.


End file.
